Unfold
by AnimeAngel94
Summary: What happens when Deidara and Sasori find a broken animal? What happens when they keep it? What happens when the only person it will let near is Deidara? AkatsukixOC


**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

Hello. Who are you? Who am I? Let's just say I don't have a name. Well, I do...but I don't remember it. Then again, I don't dwell on it because it doesn't bother me. I don't have contact with the human race anymore. My only companions are the animals in the forest. Then again a lot of them don't stop to chat. Yes, I can have conversations with different animals. Most humans can't though. I'm just, different. I haven't met someone else like me. I am not even sure if I am the only one or not.

Oh, if you're thinking I'm talking about someone else who can talk to animals...I'm not. I bet you're wondering why I don't have contact with humans. You see...I'm not one. I do not know how I came to be. I don't remember anything about family. My only memories start when I was 5.

Then I was in contact with humans. I guess it is time to take a trip down memory lane.

_A five-year old girl was playing in the sandbox alone. This young girl was different. Demon, they called her. "Time to come inside!" Her adoptive mother was the only one willing to take her in. Her father had also welcomed her. As the little girl stepped inside, she looked at herself in the long mirror hanging on the wall. Because the others hated her so much, she didn't talk to anyone but her 'parents'. She was also very mature for such a young girl._

_She studied her features well. Her hair, only barely to her shoulders was dark purple, her eyes, glistening with the ghosts of her past, were golden with pupils that were narrowed to slits. Triangular stripes, also purple in colour, lined her cheeks, 2 on each, highly contrasted with her pale skin. But these stripes did not stop. In fact, from the back of her neck all the way down to her ankles had said stripes. Her bare arms were the same. Along to match this ferral appearance was fangs and claws._

_This is why they call her a demon. She felt it unfair that they judge her on her appearances and not her personality. On the contrary, this little girl was very well mannered. She made futile attempts to look normal. Wearing a dress and a bow in her hair. Still this did not change the villagers views of her._

_Though she knew that her parents loved her, she could not let a smile grace her lips. They were the only happiness she had left in her but she couldn't do it. Though she tried many times, none were successful._

_"Where are you, dear?" Her mother again. The girl then took time to think about her. She was in her mid-forties but still looked very young. She had soft brown hair and warm honey- coloured eyes. Her father, the same age, had jet black hair and bright green eyes. Both parents were always so full of life and she knew that they loved eachother very much. Still, they had enough love left over to embrace her._

_"I am in the foyer, mother!" The girl's voice was light and innocent. Still, looking in the mirror, she heard some soft muttering and footsteps. Another figure appeared from out of the kitchen. Whirling around the girl was filled with happiness "Father!" Her father however was not smiling, which started to scare her. He always smiled but now he seemed to be cold. Stepping close to her, he glared. "Father?"_

_"Shut up, girl!" Fear clouded her eyes. "You do not have the right to call me that. I am not your father and I never was." He sneered stepping closer still._

_"What? I thought you loved me?" What was wrong with her father? He had never spoken to her like that before. He was always gentle with her. She started backing up until she felt the cold hard surface of the mirror._

_"Loved you?" he hissed. "WE never did. NOBODY ever did. WE took you in for our own gain not yours! We don't care about you...and now that we don't need you anymore..." She eyes widened with realization. It was an illusion. Her loving parents did not exist. Her legs became numb and her throat, dry. She was going to die if she didn't do something._

_The first thing that came to her mind was to run. But a little voice at the back of her head was calling her name. It was telling her to do something that she would have never thought of doing. But since she decided that she couldn't run, she listened._

_Her 'father' dropped to the floor with a thud. That is when her 'mother' came running in happily. Before she had time to realize that it was her husband that had died, the woman too joined him. The young girl didn't know what to do after that horrible scene. Blood covered the walls and seeped into the floors. It also was plastered over her face, hair, hands, and even her beautiful new dress._

_Tears hit the floor, a whimper echoed through the house. Gaining feeling back in her legs, the little girl ran, without a sound, into the streets in which all the villagers could see. All they saw was a bloody little demon girl, but that was enough for them to know what happened and what to do about it. They knew that they had to kill her._

_They had to kill her...or else..._

It was a blur after that. The only thing I know happened was a lot of bloodshed. After the massacre a fled into the shelter of the forest. I had only one thing on my mind. To become stronger. Why would a little girl be thinking only that after killing a whole village? The only explaination was because I liked it. I liked the feeling of it, and I knew it was wrong.

The only thing I could do was distance myself from others until I was under control. Later in my life, I found many strange things that I could do. One thing I could do was change into this strange animal. I noticed when I was 7, that I could do this, so the animal was still small. It was cute back then. It had pure white fur, a long tail, and it had the frame of a cat. It also had my eyes.

It's not so cute anymore. Still, has the frame of a cat, but larger, still, a long tail, but bushier. The pure white fur developed the demonic purple stripes I had as well. I found out that this form of me was very powerful as well. It's one of my big advantages. Another thing I found out, was that when I am weak, I change into the animal, whether I want to or not.

Now you know my terrible past. But as for the future...only time will tell. If you will come with me, you shall see what is yet to come. Follow me on my adventures and watch my life...

**UNFOLD**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok, how was it?**

**Reviews would be nice because I'm rather new to writing**

**I'm usually drawing this kinda stuff...**

**I'm going to get the next chapter out soon!**

**Peace out!**


End file.
